Dornröschen
by AlterumEundem
Summary: Sleeping beauty with a twist. Misaki merutuk Saruhiko dalam tidurnya. Kenapa monyet menyebalkan itu harus melakukan ini! Bahkan ketika pemuda berambut gelap itu berkisah tentang kebenaran- akhirnya, setelah semua kebohongan- Misaki tak bisa membencinya... Ich Liebe Dich...
1. Prologue

"Tidak! Kakek lebih sayang padaku!"

Suara anak kecil membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Suara itu bersambut satu lagi suara anak-anak yang terkesan tenang, tetapi menggoda. Tampaknya mereka berkelahi lagi. Si kakek bangun dari kursi malasnya di dekat jendela kamar, meninggalkan hembus angin yang datang dari arah pantai, kemudian menuju ruang tengah. Benar saja, cucu-cucunya sedang berkelahi. Yang satu berambut hitam gelap dengan mata biru, ekspresinya hanya berubah ketika ia menggoda adiknya, atau ketika ia mendengarkan saudara satu-satunya itu bercerita. Satu lagi, adalah seorang anak yang terbilang pendek untuk umur 10 tahun. Rambutnya berwarna _chesnut_ hampir merah dipadu dengan mata hazel ranum.

"Saruhiko, apa yang kakek katakan mengenai menggoda adikmu?"

Saruhiko melirik kakeknya, kemudian melirik ekspresi kemenangan di wajah adiknya, dan mendecakkan lidah, bersandar pada sofa yang didudukinya sambil melipat tangan.

"Maaf."

"Rasakan!" ia menjulurkan lidah pada kakaknya.

"Misaki."

Si anak hanya nyengir menghadapi teguran kakeknya. Misaki pindah dari sofa yang diduduki bersama kakaknya, ke pangkuan kakeknya. Si Kakek tersenyum melihat tingkah si bungsu.

"Kakeeek."

"Kenapa kakek tuaaa sekali?"

Si kakek menjewer pelan telinga Misaki, membuat si bungsu mengaduh minta ampun.

"Bersikaplah sopan pada kakekmu!" omelnya, kesal. "Kakek tak setua itu."

Saruhiko mengangkat alis. Si Kakek agak kaget melihat nya berekspresi selain wajah bosan yang seolah permanen dipasangnya.

"Kau melakukan Ritual Ilithya setelah umurmu 40 tahun, Kek. Tak mungkin hari ini kau masih muda."

Nada bicaranya terkesan tak terbantah, si kakek tak bisa berkata-kata. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menghela nafas sejenak. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terbesit di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tidak mandi dulu, dan nanti mungkin kakek akan menyiapkan coklat hangat, dan kue. Ditemani sebuah cerita."

Mata Misaki melebar, diisi oleh entusiasme anak-anak, sementara Saruhiko hanya menghela nafas. Tetapi sebelum anak sulung itu sempat bicara, adiknya mencengkeram lengan si kakak, dan menyeretnya ke arah kamar mandi. Kakek tua itu terkekeh. Untuk ukuran anak usia 10, Misaki kuat juga. Apa karena kakaknya yang terlalu jarang makan? Entahlah.

Kakek tua itu bangkit. Saatnya mengunjungi dapur mungilnya. Tangan-tangannya menggapai lemari tempat penyimpanan makanan, aroma kopi menguar, diikuti suara nyanyian sumbang Misaki di kamar mandi tak jauh dari dapur. Daun pintu berkeriut ditiup angin, Kakek membungkuk, mengerang dan merutuk pada tubuhnya yang sudah kelewat tua memang, dan mengambil teko.

Saat panas tungku menampar wajahnya, dipadu angin semilir yang menyusup dari jendela, Kakek itu melihat seekor kupu-kupu hitam.

"Halo."

K

"Cerita tentang apa, Kek?"

Saruhiko mendecakkan lidah pada adiknya yang memasang wajah ceria, menatap sang kakek dari posisi duduknya di atas karpet. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menutup jendela, dan menarik tirai, membuat bunyi memekakkan mengisi kesunyian untuk sementara. Dari balik tirai, kilatan cahaya menyambar, seperti taring singa. Tak lama, bunyi guntur memecah gendang telinga.

"Ah… sepertinya akan hujan."

"Badai." Sambung Saruhiko, menemani adiknya duduk, menyambar bukunya dari atas meja. Perapian di belakang mereka memancar merah-jingga, bayangan sofa dan meja menari seiring gerak lidah api. Misaki menatap wajah kakenya, intems, focus. Cahaya dari perapian mewarnai lekuk kerut di wajah tua itu. Saruhiko merasa panas api menjalar di punggungnya. Si Kakek lama terdiam, hanya menatapi sebuah potret tua di atas buffet. Saruhiko pernah melihatnya sekali. Ia bisa membayangkan pria di foto itu sebagai dirinya di masa depan. Tapi tak pernah ia tahu mengenai leluhurnya yang satu itu. Pandangan si kakek bertemu dengannya, dan seolah mengerti, kakek tersenyum.

"Aku akan bercerita tentang sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan kita sekarang."

Misaki melonjak pelan, menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan si kakek. Saruhiko, merasa tak tertarik, bersandar pada sofa yang berlawanan letaknya dengan kakek mereka. Saat ia memandang sosok tua di kursi itu, lagi-lagi pandangan mereka bertemu. Senyum sedih lagi. Saruhiko penasaran sekarang.

"Dulu, dua generasi sebelum kalian."

Di luar, Saruhiko mendengar deru angin semakin kencang, disertai guntur menyambar-nyambar seolah lapar mencari mangsa. Dahan pohon menggesek bata, menggeleser seperti ular melata.

"Kakek lihat sendiri?" pertanyaan Misaki begitu polos.

Tetapi jawaban kakek mereka membuat Saruhiko benar-benar ingin tahu sekarang. Ia menegakkan duduk, dan menutup buku yang tadi hendak dibacanya. Mata hazel kakek melirik padanya, sebelum bibir pecah-pecah berbingkai keriput melemparkan senyum kemenangan. Rambut si kakek diwarnai kemerahan oleh cahaya api.

"Dulu…"

**Page 3**

A/N: Okay, prolog. Sorry if di sana ada typo and chapternya pendek. I will update soon. Oh, I DO NOT own K project.


	2. Chapter 1

Cerah.

Itulah yang membuat seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Munakata Reishi ketika semilir angin menembus tubuhnya. Matanya ia tutup, menikmati pancaran hangat dari timur, tepat dimana balcony kamar tidur mereka menghadap. Reishi maju perlahan,mendekati pembatas yang terbuat dari marmer. Tangannya mengusap permukaan licin. Basah oleh embun.

Pandangannya diwarnai merah ketika dirasanya hangat mentari kini mengecup wajahnya. Reishi menarik nafas. Sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya, menambah rasa hangat di tubuh Sang Ratu. Tak perlu membuka mata untuk tahu siapa. Reishi dengan mudah menjadikan tubuh orang itu sebagai sandarannya.

"Suoh…" ia menghembuskan nafas. "Rajaku Mikoto Suoh…"

Reishi bisa merasakan senyum lelaki itu di lehernya.

"Kau tahu caranya membangkitkan mood, Reishi…"

Oh, betapa ia suka cara Suoh menyebut namanya. Tetapi Reishi tetap memasang wajah netral ketika sekarang ia berbalik dalam pelukan pria itu, membiarkan sinar matahari menghangatkan punggungnya. Reishi menjauhkan bagian atas tubuhnya sedikit seraya membuka mata, mendapat pemandangan lebih jelas akan wajah rajanya.

Suoh… rambutnya merah dan liar… mirip surai singa …, terhembus angin sepoi-sepoi pagi hari. Mata emas itu terfokus pada bibir Reishi. Ia tidak bisa tidak memandangi tubuh rekannya yang masih tanpa pakaian, hanya ditutupi oleh celana hitam panjang. Pelukan Suoh menguat, possesif, mengomando, menuntut. Yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban hanyalah sebuah senyum sebelum menyegel bibirnya pada Suoh.

"Selamat pagi…" Reishi kehabisan nafas. Ia bisa melihat garis samar saliva mereka yang menghubungkan mulut dengan mulut, ditembus cahaya matahari.

"Hmmm…"

Reishi masih ingin menikmati ritual pagi mereka kalau saja tak dipotong oleh sebuah ketukan di pintu. Suoh melepas pelukannya, langkahnya pelan dan tenang. Reishi menunggu sampai rambut merahnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi sebelum mengomando siapapun yang mengetuk pintunya masuk.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia…" ia menunduk, " Nona Ilithya sudah tiba."

_Ilithya?_

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Sang pelayan membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum mengundurkan diri. Reishi mendesah pelan, melepas gaun tidurnya hingga menyisakan tunik biru dengan aksen bunga sakura di sekitar kerahnya.

"Suoh…" panggilnya. Ketika mendengar respon berupa geraman pelan, Reishi melanjutkan,

"Ilithya datang."

K

Ruangan bermandikan cahaya emas, membuat dua singgasana berkilauan. Dua buah patung singa dengan rahang terbuka mengucurkan air, mencurahkannya ke kolam di kiri-kanan ruangan, permukaan beriak menimbulkan bayangan di langit-langit. Pintu— yang menyerupai gerbang— ganda mahoni berukir terbuka perlahan. Seorang wanita melangkah pelan dengan tongkat di atas karpet merah yang melapisi marmer putih. Reishi menatap dari tempatnya duduk di sebelah Suoh. Bibirnya mengembang ketika sang wanita membungkuk hormat.

"Bangunlah,_ Nana_ Ilithya." Sapanya lembut.

Ilithya, terlepas dari usianya yang memang terbilang tua, bangun tanpa kesulitan. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi kerut meregang oleh senyum, menyembunyikan bola mata cokelatnya. Reishi tak bisa tidak menyadari; Wanita tua itu mengenakan pakaian Pendetanya. Badannya yang kurus kini dibalut tunik putih dengan aksen emas dari Balkan, disertai jubah panjang. Saking panjangnya, sampai-sampai ujungnya menyapu lantai. Bahkan rambut putih beruban itu disanggul dengan tiara perak.

"Ada apa Ilithya?" Tanya Suoh. "Apakah kami melupakan ritual penting?"

Nada bicaranya mengandung nada kesal dibalik kedataran di wajah yang selalu ia sandang sebagai ekspresi. Tetapi Ilithya hanya tersenyum makin lebar menanggapinya. Ada kerling aneh di mata wanita tua itu.

"Oh, tentu, Yang Mulia." Katanya, terkekeh sambil bersandar pada tongkatnya. "Kalian baru melewatkan Ritual Ilithyia."

Oh?

"Ritual… Ilithyia?" Reishi mengangkat alis. "Aku belum pernah dengar."

Yang tidak terduga terjadi. Ilithya tertawa. Badannya yang memang seperti pohon willow tua di kebun istana berguncang, satu tangannya memegangi perut. Reishi setengah khawatir setengah bingung. Ia mengira Suoh, tanpa ba-bi-bu akan mengirim Ilithya pulang, dengan tak terhormat. Tetapi Sang Raja hanya membeku di tempat, mata emasnya agak melebar.

"Oh, maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia…" Ilithya mengusap bagian di bawah matanya. "Anda tidak diberi tahu? Ini wajib bagi… keluarga yang menikahi sesama jenis, Paduka."

Ujung-ujung bibir Reishi turun ke bawah. Ia menyadari mungkin maksud Ilithya tidak buruk. Mau tak mau, ingatannya kembali pada mendiang Ayahandanya. Pria setengah baya dengan mata biru dingin seperti es. Kalau melihat tepat padanya, Reishi selalu merasa dingin. Tatapannya saat mengetahui hubungannya dengan Suoh bukanlah ingatan yang menyenangkan. Mungkin ayahnya sengaja tidak member tahu. Hingga detik terakhir ia masih merutuk hubungan mereka.

Seolah bisa membaca perasaannya, Suoh menggenggam tangan Reishi. Namun tatapannya tak pernah beralih dari Ilithya. Wanita tua itu kini tersenyum lembut, mamandangi tangan mereka yang bertaut.

"Kemarilah, Yang Mulia, hamba akan tunjukan."

Ilithya tertatih ke depan, menaiki undakan kecil, dan mengitari singgasana Suoh. Reishi mengikuti di belakang. Di sana, ada simbol kerajaan. Terpahat di dinding bata. Insignia merah dengan selingan pita biru di setiap lekuk. Ilithya menekan pahatan itu, dan dindingnya terdorong ke belakang, membentuk cerukan kubus.

Sejenak, tidak ada yang terjadi. Reishi bertukar pandang dengan Suoh. Mendadak, dinding di sebelah mereka bergeser, membantuk sebuah lubang. Ia hendak melongok ke dalam, tetapi Suoh menghalanginya, tangan merentang sedikit. Ilithya melangkah ke depan Sang Raja tangannya melambai pada deretan tangga melingkar ke bawah. Di dalam benar-benar gelap, hanya diterangi cahaya obor.

"Mari, ikut saya."

Reishi mengekor di belakang Ilithya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, suara tak-tok-tak-tok tongkat Sang Pendeta menggema di lorong gelap. Tangga yang diinjaknya berderak pelan. Tampaknya Suoh juga menyadari itu, pemuda berambut merah itu mencengkeram lengan Reishi seolah kalau ia lepas, Reishi akan jatuh. Hmph… ia bisa menjaga diri, terima kasih banyak. Tetapi begitu sang Raja Merah menangkap wajahnya, sebuah senyum kemenangan merebak di bibirnya. Oh… Kadang Reishi terganggu dengan kemampuan Suoh membaca ekspresi.

Setelah itu perjalanan sunyi. Reishi mengusap bahunya sedikit, dingin. Bau apek menguar di mana-mana. Ia kaget perutnya belum memprotes. Belum. Punggungnya terasa kaku, lurus seperti papan, cahaya obor menjatuhkan bayangan di mana-mana, menari mengikuti permainan lidah api yang membakar obor. Kakinya mulai berdenyut.

Baru saja ia hendak menanyakan seberapa jauh lagi jalannya ketika tiba-tiba Ilithya berhenti mendadak, Reishi hampir menabraknya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ilithya mengumumkan, ekspresinya menunjukkan kebanggaan. "Inilah kuil untuk ritual Ilithya."

Reishi menaikkan pandangannya, dan berdengap.

Di depannya adalah kebudayaan leluhur yang mungkin sudah lama terkubur. Sebuah kuil memang. Langit-langitnya sekitar enam hingga sepuluh kaki dari lantai 'gua' dihiasi lukisan dengan tinta cokelat yang membentuk dua belas rasi bintang. Seolah belum merasa cukup aman, langit-langit itu ditopang dengan empat pilar gaya Balkan, lengkap dengan obornya. Lantainya berukir motif tanaman rambat. Di antara dua pilar yang merapat di dinding seberang, adalah sebuah altar. Untuk mencapainya, harus menapak kira-kira 12 anak tangga lagi. Bunyi berliter-liter air tumpah terdengar nyaris jelas di kejauhan.

"Kemarilah, anak muda… Ikut." Ilithya menapak lantai, dengan tenang menuju altar. Reishi menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang, mendapati wajah Suoh yang diisi ekspresi ingin tahu. Ia tersenyum kecil; bahkan Suohpun bisa dibuat terkesima.

Tak perlu waktu lama, mereka bertiga sudah mengelilingi altar. Ilithya mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari lipatan jubahnya.

"Reishi, Suoh…" ia memanggil nama mereka seperti nenek pada cucunya. " Kemarikan tangan kalian."

Reishi melirik pada Suoh. Ekspresinya berubah agresif Sang Raja Merah menggerit giginya, alis terangkat. Mata emas itu berkilat oleh determinasi. Reishi kenal sekali dengan determinasi ini.

"Ilithya." Suaranya berat, sarat peringatan. Suoh meju ke depan Reishi. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau ingin membunuh kami?"

Dijawab oleh kekehan pelan.

"Ini ritual Ilithyia. Ilithyia berarti Dewi Kelahiran." Ia mengatakannya seolah itu seharusnya sudah jelas. " Ritual ini mendatangkan anak."

Reishi menatapnya.

"Biar kujelaskan." Ilithya mendesah setelah beberapa lama suasana hening, Suoh masih berdiri protektif di depan Reishi.

"Dengan ritual ini, pasangan seperti kalian…" Reishi meringis. " Akan mendapat keturunan yang benar-benar darah daging. Yah…, melalui penyatuan darah."

Suoh masih tetap pada pendirian sepertinya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa adopsi?"

Wajah Ilithya mengkerut bahkan lebih banyak dari normal, seolah sedang menghadapi remaja keras kepala dan Sang Pendeta siap mengirim remaja tersebut untuk duduk di pojok selama 30 menit. Ide yang tiba-tiba terbesit di kepala Reishi terdengar lucu kalau saja Suoh tidak berwajah masam.

"Keturunan raja harus terhubung darah."

Reishi sadar kalau ia tidak turun tangan, masalah takkan selesai. Mereka bisa saja berargumen seharian di sini. Ia mengerutkan hidung. Tidak, ia bukan tipe yang menikmati wisata bawah tanah.

"Suoh." Tangannya bergerak menuju bahu bidang Sang Raja. "Ilithya benar. Tidak apa-apa, kita hanya perlu sedikit darah."

Ia melirik pada Ilithya untuk mengkonfirmasi. Ekspresi Sang Pendeta tak menunjukkan apa-apa. Reishi membasahi bibirnya. Mata Suoh terfokus padanya sekarang, mencari dan—mungkin— menemukan keraguan, mata Suoh menajam. Sang Ratu memaksa sebuah senyum kecil.

"Lagipula, apakah kau tidak menginginkan seorang anak?"

Kalimat ajaib. Dinding keras di balik mata Suoh meluruh, dan Sang Raja tersenyum. Ia memandang wajah Reishi seolah membayangkan sesuatu, kemudian menoleh lagi pada Ilithya. Wanita tua itu menunggu dengan wajah mengandung ekspektasi.

"Baiklah."

Reishi melepas nafas yang tidak sadar ditahanya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak darah."

Ilithya terkekeh.

"Ah, cinta masa muda."

Reishi merasa wajahnya panas sebelum ia maju dan mengulurkan tangan, Suoh melakukan hal yang sama. Ilithya mengacungkan belatinya. Mengejutkan betapa dengan lembut dan pelan, ia menorah luka di pergelangan Suoh, kemudian miliknya. Reishi memperhatikan, ketika darah mereka mengalir turun, menyatu di atas altar, dan memenuhi cerukan yang terukir membentuk simbol kerajaan.

"Sudah cukup. Ini, pakai. Akan menghentikan pendarahan." Ilithya menyodorkan semangkuk… adonan hijau lumut. Suoh menyambarnya, kemudian menarik tangan Reishi, mengoles adonan itu di atas lukanya. Sang Ratu mengerutkan hidungnya ketika bau adonan menusuk hidungnya. Pergelangannya dingin.

"Giliranmu." Reishi menarik tangannya. Kini ialah yang mengoles luka di pergelangan Rajanya.

Reishi sadar benar sedang diperhatikan. Setelah beberapa lama, Ilithya terkekeh.

"Ayo, turunlah, tunggu di bawah. Sisanya hamba yang urus."

Suoh menggiringnya ke bawah, membawanya duduk di anak tangga bawah dari pintu masuk. Ilithya membacakan sebuah mantra. Tiba-tiba suhu ruangan jadi dingin dan Reishi menggeser duduknya lebih dekat pada Suoh. Sang Raja melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar bahu Reishi. Kilauan cahaya pucat muncul, bersumber dari altar. Seiring berjalannya waktu, cahaya itu bersinar semakin terang, terang, hingga seluruh kuil seolah dinyalakan oleh ribuan obor. Reishi memayungi matanya dengan tangan, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi. Cahayanya terlalu terang. Bagian kulit yang terekspos tergelitik.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, cahaya itu menghilang. Mata Reishi menatap setiap langkah Ilithya. Rasanya seperti seumur hidup ketika wanita tua itu menuruni tangga menuju mereka. Tangan Suoh mengencang di bahunya, hampir berdasarkan reflex, Reishi menggenggam tangannya balik, dan menggunakan lengan kuat itu sebagai topangan ketika mereka berdiri.

Ilithya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan bayi dalam gendongannya pada Reishi. Ia merasa seolah dadanya mengembang dan matanya panas. Tak lama, Reishi menemukan dirinya menangis. Bayi itu menggeliat dalam gendongannya, dan dadanya meledak. Suoh menempelkan keningnya pada Reishi, melihat ke bawah, pada bayi mereka. Sang Raja mengulurkan tangannya dansang bayi menggenggam telunjuk Suoh. Reishi tersenyum mendapati kilat bangga di mata emasnya.

"Pangeran Mungil…" desah Suoh.

"Akan dinamakan siapa?" Ilithya menyela. Reishi menoleh. Oh, dia nyaris lupa akan keberadaan Sang pendeta.

Sang Raja dan Ratu saling berpandangan sejenak, kemudian Suoh mengangguk.

"Yata Misaki."

Misaki membuka matanya, dan menguap. Reishi tersenyum. Matanya berwarna _hazel_ ranum, berkilau ditimpa cahaya obor. Sejumput rambut berwarna _chesnut_ menyembul dari kepalanya.

"Pangeran baru _Shizume_ _Empire_, Yata Misaki."

K

Cermin di hadapannya menunjukkan sebuah kuil, dengan tiga orang yang mengelilingi sesuatu. Ia membiarkan senyum kosong mengembang di wajahnya. Saruhiko menghibur dirinya dengan berbagai rencana balas dendam. Oh, tapi ia sabar… sangat sabar malah. Lilin yang menjadi sumber cahaya di sana membuat bayangannya tampak tinggi di dinding, menari-nari seiring lidah api menari. Tetapi yang ia perhatikan adalah bayangan dalam cermin.

Saruhiko menyentuh permukaan kacanya, dingin dan menyengat. Namun begitu seutas aliran biru menguar dari jarinya, ia merasa hangat sebelum gambar di permukaan kaca menunjukkan sesosok bayi, digendong oleh Ratu _Shizume Empire_. Saruhiko bangkit dari kursi yang diduduki, kemudian hati-hati ia menggantung kembali cermin itu di dinding. Permukaannya sekarang menampilkan wajah Ratu itu. Mata _violet_ yang berkilat ketika menunduk memperhatikan putra barunya, serta rambut gelap yang tertata rapi, poni jatuh di sekitar matanya yang dibingkai kaca.

Saruhiko benci semua itu. Lebih benci lagi pada pilar yang melindunginya, Suoh Mikoto.

Oh, tidak apa… Ia membiarkan seulas senyum lagi menghias lengkung bibirnya. Tidak apa…

Dengan satu lambaian tangan, permukaan cermin menjadi bening, memantulkan wajah si pemilik. Pucat diterpa sinar lilin, mata _sapphire_ yang mati, ditutup rambut gelap dan dibingkai kaca mata. Ia tak berlama-lama di depan cermin. Langkahnya anggun menyeberang ruangan, kemudian meniup lilin hingga mati.

Yang tersisa hanya ruang gelap dan tawa mengerikan.

_Dendammu, ibu…Dendammu akan terbalaskan._

[Type text]


	3. Chapter 2

Malam itu disinari purnama penuh, menerangi jalan setapak hutan. Pohon yang laksana kanopi bergoyang dihembus angin. Di ujung jalan, suara-suara ceria memenuhi pendengaran, samar memang, tetapi bukan bunyi yang bisa Totsuka Tatara lewatkan. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu, membiarkan sayapnya yang menyerupai kupu-kupu terbentang di belakangnya. Area di sekitarnya berdiri menyala merah, membuat bayangan menari. Tatara membiarkan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya, dan sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir.

"Tatara." Sebuah suara. Tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Izumo? Sudah waktunyakah?" ia pura-pura terdengar kecewa. "Aku belum selesai di sini."

Tatara cekikikan menebak wajah yang dibuat Izumo sekarang. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di rumput, dan mendapati keberadaan Izumo tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Sembunyikan sayapmu, masuk ke rumah, dan mandi."

Layaknya ibu yang sedang menasehati anak. Tatara terkekeh, sebelum akhirnya menurut. Ia berbalik, berhadapan langsung dengan Izumo tadi. Ia menyadari pria itu sudah siap ke pesta. Rambutnya yang seperti disepuh emas, terlihat pucat dalam sinar rembulan, mata coklatnya menatap tepat pada Tatara, seolah tetap tanpa lelah mengomando dengan pandangannya. Tubuhnya yang tegap dibalut rompi abu-abu, tanpa dasi dan kerah kemeja yang tak terkancing sepenuhnya.

"Baik ibu."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Tatara melesat lewat pintu belakang, masuk ke _mansion_ mereka.

"Tatara, ayolah!"

Yang membuat kinerjanya lama adalah _mansion_ yang mereka tinggali. Tatara menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Selama hidupnya di sana— yang bisa dibilang singkat mengingat ia baru pindah ke sini setahun lalu— Tatara tak pernah menyempatkan diri mempelajari letak-letak ruangan. Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang hanya lorong bercabang. Lantainya marmer krem dilapisi karpet merah memanjang, dipadu dinding-dinding berwarna sama. Jajaran lukisan sebagai dekorasi membuat kesan seram, mata mereka seolah mengikuti segala gerak-gerik penghuninya.

"Aku dalam perjalanan!"

Ia sulit menemukan pintu keluar.

Memutuskan tak akan mendapat apa-apa kalau berdiam diri, Tatara mengambil arah kanan. Mudah-mudahan suasana hati Raja dan Ratu sedang dalam keadaan bagus.

"Tatara!"

Ha! Suaranya semakin dekat.

Pintu berukir, terbuat dari kayu eboni menarik perhatiannya. Ah, ini dia pintu keluar.

Benar saja. Ketika pembatas antara dirinya dengan sumber suara tersebut dibuka, ruang depan menyambutnya. Lantai marmer di sini seputih salju, terlihat seperti perak ketika tertimpa cahaya, tangga melengkung di tengah-tengah ruangan menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua, dinding krem disepuh cahaya dari lampu Kristal yang digantung di tengah, menyerupai pedang dengan atribut perak, dihias permata tujuh warna.

Pintu gandanya masih terbuka, Tatara mengekeh pelan ketika mendapati kedua rekannya sudah menunggu di luar, sudah rapi. Izumo menambahkan jaz merah maroon di atas rompi abu-abu yang ia pakai, dan yang mengejutkan, dasi.

Pria di sebelahnya adalah yang paling tua di antara mereka. Walaupun begitu, penampilannya seperti anak muda. Rambutnya putih, seperti salju dengan mata amber hangat yang memancarkan umur aslinya tetapi diselingi kilau tawa. Ia yang paling pendek di antara mereka, tubuhnya dibalut jaz hijau pupus dan kemeja berrenda. Isana Yashiro tapak berseri-seri.

"Tatara-kun." Pria berambut putih itu mengembangkan tangannya, wajahnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Angin kencang mendadak berhembus, dan sepasang sayap kupu-kupu— berpendar perak— mengembang dari punggungnya. "Ayo, berangkat."

Izumo melakukan hal yang sama, sayapnya menciptakan pendar _maroon_ di sekitarnya, kontras dengan milik Yashiro. Tatara tak membuang waktu untuk menyusul mereka. Tak lama, ketiganya sudah membumbung di angkasa, seperti kunang-kunang kecil.

Izumo dan Yashiro mengobrol. Sesuatu tentang _Blessing_ yang akan mereka berikan pada pangeran baru _Shizume Kingdom_. Tetapi Tatara lebih menikmati tatanan bintang di atas mereka, terutama yang berjajar membentuk sungai putih di antara langit malam, ia membayangkan kalau dirinya sedang berenang di bawahnya, menemukan sekelompok 'ikan' yang berjajar seperti _Sagittarius, Virgo, Scorpio…_

"Kita sudah akan sampai."

Tatara spontan mengalihkan wajagnya ke depan. Deru air terjun menyerbu telinganya tiba-tiba, kabut yang terdiri dari percik air membumbung sedikitt, menutupi istana dengan tirai temaram. Cahaya bulan memandikan permukaan air, berbaur dengan lentera yang digantung di sekitar istana. Kota di bawahnya berpendar dengan berbagai warna, music mengalun seiring angin berhembus. Pohon-pohon di sepanjang sungai menuju air terjun bergoyang sesuai ritme music. Tatara membawa dirinya menuju istana. Kedua prajurit yang menjaga pintu ganda raksasa melempar seulas senyum pada Tatara.

* * *

"Halo, Domyouji, Himori." Sapanya. "Apakah kami terlambat?"

Tatara dan kawan-kawan menunggu di luar pintu ganda berukir. Catnya putih, tetapi ada kesan manisnya bila melihat ukiran yang terpatri seperti memori di pinggir-pinggirnya. Samar-samar, suara Sang Raja mencapai telinganya.

"Hadirin sekalian, di hari yang berbahagia ini, marilah kita sambut kedatangan para _Faery_."

Seperti mengikuti komando Suoh, pintu ganda itu terbuka.

_Ballroom_ istana begitu luas. Lampu-lampu Kristal berjajar di pinggir ruangan, berselang pilar di sisikanan, dan berselang jendela di sisi kiri. Cahayanya berpendar keemasan, memantul di atas marmer pualam yang tidak ditutup karpet merah yang membentang seperti jalan setapak di tengah ruangan. Para tamu berjajar di pinggir kiri-kanan, suara tepuk tangan meriah bergaung. Tatara menangkap sosok Raja dan Ratu di balkon atas ruangan, di bawah mereka, _orchestra_ memainkan music lembut 'selamat datang'.

Yashiro dan Izumo melangkah beriringan, Tatara mengikuti. Matanya menangkap detil ruangan yang tadi terlewat.

"Selamat datang, Kusanagi, Isana, dan Totsuka." Sapa Munakata, formal seperti biasa, didiringi sebuah senyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

Tatara yang terkahir sampai di balcon, mendapati keranjang bayi di tengah-tengah mereka. Dengan latar belakang patung raksasa perungu _Damocles_—pria tua yang duduk di singgasana dengan pedang menggantung di atasnya— keranjang itu tampak… salah tempat.

"Ah, merupakan sebuah kehormatan kami bisa hadir di sini." Balas Izumo. Mata coklatnya mendelik pada Tatara seolah berkata; _untung kita tepat waktu, lain kali, kau akan dipenggal kalau terlambat, nak._

Tatara pura-pura tak melihat, dan melayang mendekati keranjang bayi, di mana Sang Raja tampaknya sedang asyik bermain dengan putra barunya.

"Halo, King! Lama tak bertemu." Mata coklatnya menangkap mata emas Suoh. Tatara tertawa pelan mendapati mata sang raja melebar sedikit. Suoh berdeham pelan.

"Halo, Tatara."

Seolah merasa tertinggal, si bayi mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti pekikkan. Suoh tersenyum.

"Tahu tidak, King?" Tatara mengulurkan jari telunjuknya pada si bayi, yang kemudiann digenggamnya dengan kuat. Mata hazelnya berkilat seperti; _kau mau menantangku?! Fine!_ Sang peri terkekeh. "Kau mirip sekali dengan… uh…"

"Misaki. Namanya Yata Misaki."

Munakata tersenyum padanya, jubah biru yang dikenakannya melambai ketika ia berjalan mendekat, kemudian langsung merapat di samping Suoh. Sang Raja melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Munakata.

Tatara berusaha memasang wajah netral. Tetapi mau tak mau, ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas sedikit.

"Nama yang bagus, Yang Mulia." Yashiro membungkuk sedikit, tangan kanannya bersilang di depan dada. "Bolehkah kami, sebagai _Faery_, memberinya _Blessing_?"

Sebagai jawaban, kedua sejoli kerajaan itu mundur selangkah. Yashiro maju, menghadap para hadirin. Sang _Faery_ tertua membenahi kemejanya— Tatara tak tahu apalagi yang harus dibenahi, sepertinya dari tadi baju yang dikenakannya selalu rapi— kemudian berdeham. Suaranya menangkap perhatian seluruh ruangan.

"_Blessing_, dimulai."

Semuanya langsung berdiri dengann khidmad.

Yashiro yang tertua, maka ialah yang diberi kehormatan untuk maju terlebih dahulu. Sang Faery menoleh pada kedua rekannya, dan tersenyum.

Tepat di depan keranjang bayi, Yashiro mengangkat tangannya. Sebuah bola _silver_ berpendar lembut di atas kepala Misaki. Si bayi menjulurkan tangan, mencoba menangkapnya. Yashiro tersenyum.

"Dia akan mempunyai jiwa pemberani, dan bebas."

Misaki menjawab dengan dengusan nafas, tangan-tangan chubby-nya membentuk tinju. Tatara dapat firasat, bayi pemberontak itu sedang mengatakan; _no prob, pak tua!_ Yashiro tertawa seolah bisa membaca pikiran si bayi, dan mundur, menyilakan Izumo maju.

Bola _maroon_ menyinari ruangan. Izumo tersenyum pada Misaki seperti bibi pada ponakan.

"Hati yang baik dan loyalitas."

Misaki memoyongkan bibir bawahnya, membuat Izumo lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sekarang giliran Tatara. Tepat ketika tangannya terangkat, sapuan kilat putih menyambar kedua tangannya, kontan, Tatara memekik kecil, tangannya berasap dan terbakar.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Hembusan angin entah dari mana membuat pintu ganda dan seluruh jendela dalam ruangan menjeblak terbuka, para tamu berteriak dan memekik. Gadis-gadis memegangi gaun mereka sambil mencoba melindungi anak-anak. Segelintir remaja laki-laki berjiwa pahlawan berdiri di depan sekumpulan manula, wanita dan anak-anak, yang lainnya meringkuk sambil melindungi kepala. Prajurit penjaga menahan tubuh mereka dari serbuan angin dengan gagang tombak.

Hanya beberapa menit, semua kacau. Tirai terlepas dari engselnya, ada yang terbang hingga menutupi patung Damocles seperti hantu raksasa, makanan dan minuman tumpah, berserakan di lantai, meja-meja terbalik.

"Hati-hati." Suoh sudah bersiaga, tangannya satu masih menempel pada punggung Munakata seolah memberi tempat untuk bertumpu. Kedua rekan Faery-nya juga sudah siap, sayap mereka membentang, pandangan menuju ke pintu yang terbuka. Tatara melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan Misaki merengek dan bergerak tak nyaman dalam keranjangnya.

Tawa itu terdengar sebelum Tatara merasakan hawa dingin menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Kabut biru menyeruak, bersumber dari pintu, dan membentuk siluet manusia. Lama-lama, gumpalan itu jadi solid, membentuk sesosok lelaki. Tak lebih tua darinya, 19 tahun mungkin. Pemuda itu mengenakan jubah biru dengan kemeja dan rompi. Celana panjang dimasukkan dalam sepatu bot. Tatara tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena rambut anak itu menutupi wajah, menciptakan semacam bayangan. Tapi ia bisa memastikan, pemuda itu sedang tersenyum.

"Halo, _Kak_… Lama tak bertemu."

Pemuda itu menatap tepat pada Munakata, tidak memberi hormat sedikitpun. Tatara melirik Sang Ratu. Cukup mengherankan, Munakata bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, wajah pucat. Hanya satu nama yang ia keluarkan, suara seperti tercekik.

"Fushimi… Saruhiko…"

Menanggapinya, si pemuda mendongak, dan tertawa. Tatara menggigil. Sungguh kebencian yang kuat.

"Hmm… aku dengar kau punya anak, Kakak… Tak bolehkah aku berkunjung?" ia terkekeh, tersenyum sinis "Oh…, aku lupa… penyihir dilarang masuk."

Suoh menggeram di sebelah suaminya.

"Kau tahu peraturan itu sudah tak berlaku, Fusimi."

"Tetap tak mengubah apapun, Suoh Mikoto." Yang keluar darinya hanya seutas kalimat yang seolah tak terbantahkan.

Ketika sang penyihir berjalan, semua mata terfokus padanya. Tak ada yang bergerak. Seolah hanya dengan muncul, ia sudah mengirimkan mantra untuk membekukan waktu. Bahkan saat ia sudah naik ke balkoni— terbang dengan _spell_ angin mungkin— dan menunduk di atas keranjang bayi. Sekarang barulah Tatara mendapat gambaran jelas mengenai wajah si penyihir. Kulitnya pucat dan badannya bisa dibilang langsing-kurus malah-untuk ukuran laki-laki, tetapi yang menarik perhatian adalah matanya yang biru, segaris lebih tua dari laut, tetapi tak menyatu dengan langit. Mati. Kalau melihat sekilas, memang mirip dengan Munakata. Sampai ia menyadari tinggi si pemuda yang 10 cm lebih pendek.

"Bayi yang manis, Munakata." Senyumnya. "Benda bagus."

Fushimi menatap si bayi dengan simpati dibuat-buat.

"Sayang, aku sedang dalam mood tak baik, Munakata."

Sebelum para _Faery_ sempat berbuat apa-apa, dan sebelum Munakata— dengan pedang terhunus— maju atau Suoh yang bersiap menghantam, Si penyihir dengan santai melambaikan tangan. Tatara merasa tangannya ditarik paksa ke belakang, kemudian pergelangannya terasa dingin. Detik kemudian, dirinya terkunci di tempat, jatuh berlutut. Ekor matanya menangkap rantai biru dari _aura._ Tatara mencoba mengirim _spell_ apapun yang ia punya, tetapi yang berefek paling kuatpun tak berhasil. Putus asa, ia menoleh ke rekan-rekannya, dan pasrah ketika mendapati semuanya dalam posisi sama dengan dirinya, terikat.

"Oh, sabar… sabar… tontonannya akan segera mulai, hadirin."

Fushimi mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kening Misaki— yang berontak sekuat bayi bisa lakukan— dan merapal, merutuk.

"Umur sembilan belas tahun, dia akan menemukan sebuah _dagger_, menyentuh gagangnya, dan mati."

Munakata berteriak, dan Suoh harus menahan tangannya. Fushimi hanya mendecakkan lidah, kemudian melambai lagi. Kali ini seutas tali biru mengikat leher Munakata.

"Oh, tenanglah, Kak… aku tak berbuat apa-apa."

Fushimi memberinya satu lagi senyuman sinis.

"Kutukanku akan mengurusnya."

"Kau, aku tak percaya kau…" Munakata nyaris tak bisa meneriakkan kalimatnya, tali di lehernya mengerat. Sang Ratu terpaksa membungkuk, putus asa berusaha mengembalikan udara ke paru-parunya.

"Fushimi." Suoh mengomando dengan nada marah yang tenang. "Lepas."

Tapi tanggapan si penyihir berbeda.

"Maaf, terakhir kali kuingat, aku hanya orang asing yang bukan rakyat sini." Tapi setelah diam beberapa saat, ia menjentikkan jari, dan tali di leher Munakata terlepas. Pria berambut gelap itu terengah-engah menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Nah…, sudah larut, Tuan-Tuan." Ia bahkan tak menoleh. "Sampai jumpa."

Tubuhnya melarut dalam kabut hitam, dan hilang. Mendadak, suasana hening. Tak ada yang bergerak— well, rantai si penyihir ternyata masih _intact_ walau ia sudah pergi. Yashiro adalah orang pertama yang berinisiatif melepaskan diri. Sang _Silver Faery_ menunduk sebentar, tenggelam dalam konsentrasi. Kemudian, seluruh rantai pecah, menyisakan keping-keping seperti kaca sebelum menghilang.

Munakata menghampiri bayinya, dan menggendong anak itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Tak ada yang bergerak, tak ada yang bicara. Munakata menatap mereka satu per satu. Wajahnya netral, tetapi Tatara menangkap sorot putus asa di manik violet itu. Suoh berjalan ke belakangnya, dan merengkuh bahu sang ratu, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Tetapi Munakata hanya menggeleng sambil menatap pada anaknya.

"Yang Mulia." Izumo melangkah sambil membungkuk. "Tatara belum memberikan _Blessing_-nya. Mungkin itu dapat membantu?"

Bahkan Izumo terdengar kurang yakin.

Untunglah sebelum siapapun bisa memprotes, Yashiro menginterupsi.

"Bisa. Tapi tak sepenuhnya, hanya membengkokkan. Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada tidak?"

Tak ada yang membantah. Yashiro mengangguk pada Tatara dan ia maju, mengembangkan tangan seperti rekan-rekannya tadi. Kali ini ruangan berpendar _magenta_, Misaki berhenti bergerak, mata hazelnya berkilau di antara cahaya itu. Tatara tersenyum ketika sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Ia akan tertidur. Sampai cinta sejatinya membangunkan."

Misaki tertawa.

"Wow, Tatara-kun. Kau terlalu banyak baca cerita cinta." Yashiro mengekeh pelan, matanya berkilat.

Suoh dan Munakata saling bertatapan.

"Tapi siapa yang tahu sampai kapan dia akan tidur?" Munakata memeluk bayinya erat. Misaki merengek. Sang Raja diam, tetapi pegangannya akan sang Ratu mengencang, alisnya bertaut.

"Saya akan urus sisanya, Yang Mulia." Usul Yashiro lagi. "Mari kita rundingkan secara langsung nanti."

* * *

Pesta yang menabjubkan berakhir kacau. Tatara merasa simpati ketika malam makin larut, kunjungannya ke dapur membuatnya mendengar keluhan pelayan dan tukang masak. Ah…, tapi tak seberapa dengan petugas kebersihan. Ia ingat ekspresi mereka ketika Raja dan Ratu memanggil. Tak bisa bilang mereka dengan senang mengerjakannya. Tetapi ia mendengar Suoh menggumam tentang ganti rugi yang akan disisipkan pada gaji mereka.

Keluarga Raja meminta para_ faery_ untuk menginap. Mengingat mansion mereka jauh letaknya. Yashiro mengatakan setuju tanpa pertimbangan jauh. Tatara cekikikan sendiri mengingat sang_ Maroon Faery_ tadi, memegangi pingganngnya sambil bergumam, '_betapa tuanya aku untuk melakukan tugas seperti ini.'_

Tatara menggumamkan sepotong lagu. Tadi, ia berbelok ke arah mana, ya?

Tangannya basah oleh keringat ketika melihat banyak— dalam artian lebih dari satu— persimpangan di ujung lorong. Oh, dear… Tatara menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia bahkan tak ingat ruangannya lantai ke berapa. Karena bingung, ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang berada di depannya. King tak akan marah kalau ia memakai satu dari sekian. Right?

Right.

Jadi, ia masuk, dan menemukan sebuah ruang keluarga. Kecil memang. Sepertinya untuk kepentingan pribadi. Yang tersisa sebagai sumber cahaya adalah pendar di perapian, manciptakan bayangan ketika menyentuh sofa, dan mewarnai dinding serta lantai dengan hitam. Jendela besar di seberang ruangan tertutup tirai maroon dengan dekor benang emas. Di sisi kiri pintu masuk, ada dua rak besar berisi barang-barang mahal. Lantai marmer dilapisi karpet biru lembut dengan sofa panjang dan pendek. Ruang yang nyaman.

Tatara hendak merebahkan dirinya dan tidur di atas sofa. Namun berhenti ketika ekor matanya menangkap pigura sederhana berbahan ebony berukir yang tergantung di dinding, di atas rak. Oh, dear…. Pigura itu membingkai foto raja dan ratu… Berarti…

Tak sempat ia berjalan keluar—melarikan diri— suara-suara di ruang sebelah menangkap perhatiannya, dan sepertinya makin lama makin terdengar dekat. Tatara membuat keputusan instant; sembunyi di kolong sofa, berdoa mereka tak menemukannya.

"Aku tak percaya kau—"

"Suoh, aku tidak ingin diingatkan tentang itu."

"Tapi, selama ini—"

Ada suara helaan nafas, kemudian gemerisik kain sutra bergeser. Nyaris tak tertangkap telinga, tapi ada.

"Kita bicarakan ini di sebelah, ok?" ini suara Munakata. "Kasihan kalau kita harus membangunkan Misaki."

Suoh menggeram pelan. Hal yang selanjutnya Tatara dengar adalah langkah kaki yang mendekat, sebelum pintu di sebelah perapian terbuka. Sang _Magenta Faery_ berdoa sepenuh hati Munakata atau Suoh tak melihat ke bawah.

"Jadi…" Tatara menatap dudukan sofa yang agak turun sedikit ketika diduduki. "Ceritakan, Reishi., Semuanya."

"Fushimi Saruhiko adalah adik tiriku." Dudukan sofa di sebelah kiri bergerak-gerak. "Itulah yang aku tahu. Ayah tak pernah membiarkan seorangpun menyebut namanya, atau nama ibunya di istana ini."

Ada keheningan sejenak.

"Reishi, semuanya." Dudukan di kanan bergeser sedikit, kaki Suoh bergerak menjauh dari tempatnya semula.

"Aku berumur 12 tahun ketika malam itu ada kejadian."

Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi agak dingin. Munakata menarik nafas seolah sedang mengumpulkan tenaga.

"Seorang wanita muda datang dengan anaknya—Fushimi berumur 7 tahun—ia menanyakan apakah Ayah bisa merawat Fushimi, dan…"

Tatara menahan nafas. Keheningan membuat suasana jadi tegang, api di perapian bergoyang oleh angin tak kasat mata. _Faery_ bermata coklat itu meringkuk membentuk bola.

"Ayah memutuskan untuk mengeksekusi 'wanita penyihir itu'…"

Dudukan Suoh bahkan semakin dekat ke kiri, kaki-kaki mereka semakin jauh.

"Lalu memerintahkan untuk mengasingkan Fushimi."

* * *

A/N: Okay, chap 2! Mudah2an menyenangkan untuk dibaca.

I don't own K!


	4. Chapter 3

"Yata Misaki! Bangun atau aku akan mendobrak!"

Suara gedoran di pintu bukannya membuat Misaki ingin bangun, malah ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. Pemuda itu memutar tubuh hingga posisinya berlawanan dengan pintu. Mendadak, pintunya menjeblak terbuka. Misaki bisa mendengar langkah beritme si pengganggu. Menuju ranjangnya, berputar… dan Misaki membalik tubuhnya ke posisi awal ketika dirasanya tambahan beban di kasur.

"Yata-chan." Nada bicaranya datar. " Ayolah, jangan jadi pemalas."

Misaki mengabaikannya, dan malah meringkuk membentuk bola di balik selimut seperti kepompong. Pria di sebelahnya mendesah.

"Okay, kau boleh ikut ke HOMRA."

Matanya melebar sedikit. Sedetik kemudian, selimutnya sudah berhamburan di lantai, Misaki berhadapan dengan Izumo.

"Benar?!" Misaki membiarkan sebuah seringai terpatri di bibirnya.

Izumo tertawa. Lelaki itu bangkit, memungut selimut yang terjatuh. Tangannya lincah menggerai selimut, hingga seolah sepotong kain wol itu terhembus angin, dan melipatnya menjadi empat lapis. Pelan ia meletakkan kembali selimut di tempat semula.

"Iya."

Misaki melompat sambil bersorak, dan cepat ia melesat, merenggut handuk, kemudian lari ke luar.

* * *

Jalanan kota di pagi hari tak begitu padat.

Jalan batu menimbulkan suara beritme ketika sepatunya memukul-mukul permukaan, Misaki menyelipkan tangan dalam kantong saat mata _hazel_nya menyorot pemandangan kota. Sebuah kereta melintas di jalan, warnanya hitam legam, ditarik sepasang kuda. Si kusir menatap jalan dengan pongah, topi tingginya miring. Ibu-ibu dengan celemek dan keranjang menggelayut di tangan menyusur jalan menuju pasar, berjalan dua-dua dengan teman atau sibuk menggandeng anaknya. Para Ayah berjalan buru-buru sambil mengancingkan jas, anak-anak muda duduk di undakan teras rumah susun sambil berdendang. Kalangan bawah semua mengenakan kaos compang-camping tambalan dan celana overall, menenteng cangkul dan alat tambang. Kaum bangsawan berjalan dengan dagu terangkat serta baju mahal yang membalut— kebanyakan— badan yang terlalu berisi. Deretan rumah susun berjajar seperti balok bata yang mengelilingi kota, kadang diselingi rumah-rumah mungil hangat yang memberi nuansa beda dari warna yang dominan krem.

Izumo berjalan di depannya, mengenakan kemeja dan rompi abu-abu licin, bau seperti bunga jasmine menguar dari tubuhnya. Tak lupa scarf merah kesayangan yang kini terikat manis di leher. Misaki memonyongkan bibirnya, memangnya nyaman berpakaian seperti itu?

Mereka berbelok ketika sampai di persimpangan jalan. Beberapa meter ke depan, adalah sebuah _bar_. HOMRA. Misaki tersenyum, dadanya mengembang serasa akan meledak. Kapan ia terakhir kemari?

"Kali ini jangan buat masalah, Yata-chan." Izumo menggenggam kenop pintu kaca.

Misaki mendengus.

"Ini masih pagi, Kusanagi-san. Tidak ada orang-orang mabuk. Lagipula _bar_ macam apa yang buka pagi-pagi begini?"

Izumo mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Matanya berkilat jenaka seolah menyampaikan pesan; _ayo tebak!_ Sayangnya Misaki tidak ingin berpikir. Ia hanya menggerutu pelan sambil mengikuti Izumo dari belakang.

_Bar_ mereka bukanlah bangunan penting. Tapi yang paling Misaki suka dari HOMRA, adalah kesan nyaman di dalamnya. Ketika masuk, Misaki disambut dengan bau _wine_ bercampur lilin _wangi lavender_— yang kini tinggal sebesar ibu jari. Meja panjang yang dijajari kursi tinggi berlapis kain merah membatasi area tamu dengan _bartender_, di belakang meja, ada rak penuh berbagai macam minuman beralkohol. Mulai dari _bourbon, wine, vodka_, sampai _whisky._ Izumo selalu memastikan kualitas. Sebuah sofa panjang dengan meja kecil diletakkan merapat ke dinding. Meja-kursi layaknya di _café _menjajari sisa ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, Yata-chan!"

Kaget, ia menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan Totsuka. Layaknya orang baru bangun, rambut _caramel _Totsuka mencuat ke mana-mana, kemeja yang ia kenakan kusut dan selimutnya yang berupa kain putih menutup kepala seperti kerudung. Cahaya dari jendela di belakang sofa tempatnya berbaring membuat Totsuka terlihat seperti hantu.

"Pagi!" Misaki melangkah mendekati Totsuka, menimbulkan suara ketuk di lantai kayu.

"Totsuka-san, menginap lagi?" Misaki melempar badannya ke sofa. "Semalam mabuk lagi?"

Totsuka terkekeh.

"Tidak, aku ada urusan."

"Pasti penting sekali sampai kau tidak pulang, ya Tatara." Izumo mengelap mejanya, bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah mereka. Kemudian sang _bartender _ melempar lapnya ke samping, merogoh ke bawah meja. Mata coklat kopinya melirik mereka.

"Berhubungan dengan Mikoto?"

Izumo mengeluarkan dua gelas, dan mengisinya dengan susu serta jus jeruk.

"Iya. Katanya ia mau berkunjung."

Kedua pria itu saling bertatapan seolah sedang bicara satu sama lain. Misaki berusaha fokus dengan apa saja kecuali tatapan Izumo. Kadang, para caretaker-nya terasa asing kalau sedang begitu.

"Jadi!" Misaki memotong adu tatap mereka. "Mikoto itu siapa?"

Sebelum ada yang bisa menjawab, pintu bar terbuka diiringi suara lonceng. Seorang pria tinggi dan tegap memasuki ruangan. Rambutnya merah menyala, dipadu dengan mata _amber_ yang kalau mengenai cahaya di sudut yang tepat akan terlihat seperti emas. Ia mengenakan mantel dengan kerah bulu hitam dan kemeja yang tak sepenuhnya terkancing, kakinya panjang, dibalut celana hitam yang dimasukkan dalam sepatu bot. Menatap sang pria, Misaki jadi ingat akan seekor singa.

"Oh…! _King_! Kami baru saja membicarakanmu!" Totsuka melesat ke hadapan si raja. Pria berambut merah itu hanya melirik ke bawah, dan memberi gumaman pelan sebagai jawaban. Mata Misaki melebar, ada apa _Yang Mulia_ datang ke sini?

Kemudian tatapannya bertemu dengan Misaki.

_Amber _dan _hazel_.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Misaki merasa… aneh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mungkin terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Darahnya mendesir seolah ada arus aneh di tubuhnya. Pandangan si raja menariknya begitu kuat. Bukan! Bukan ketertarikan. Lebih seperti… sebuah panggilan; ikatan.

"Mikoto. Tumben pagi sekali."

Izumo memecahkan momennya. Sang _bartender _meletakkan dua gelas yang tadi diisinya di hadapan mereka. Misaki mengerutkan hidungnya.

Perhatian Mikoto sekarang teralih pada sang bartender, wajahnya netral; seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Kedua orang itu mulai bercakap-cakap— kalau monolog Izumo yang sesekali dijawab dehaman bisa dibilang mengobrol— tapi Misaki seolah merasa telinganya diblokir, yang terdengar hanyalah dengung pelan di kejauhan.

Susu di atas meja bersih sama sekali dari sentuhan.

* * *

"Aku tak mau tahu!'

Yang selanjutnya menghantar kepergian Misaki adalah suara bantingan pintu dan teriakan Izumo. Tak sekalipun pemuda bertubuh pendek itu menoleh ke belakang. Ia berjalan menghentak-hentak, sidewalk surfing di tangan.

Hutan seperti barikade yang mengurung mansion tempatnya tinggal. Sejauh apapun Misaki pernah berkelana, ia tetap tidak mengerti seluk-beluknya. Tahu tapi tidak tahu. Ia tak peduli. Tetapi mau berapa kalipun ia berusaha memikirkan hal lain, pertengkaran tadi selalu tersisip dalam benaknya.

Misaki menjatuhkan _sidewalk surfingnya_ ke tanah.

"Ayo_, Flame_, kita terbang."

Papan beroda itu seperti menjawab empunya ketika Misaki mengayuh dan meluncur, rodanya berkeriut.

Angin berhembus melewati pepohonan, menerbangkan daun-daun coklat-merah ke lantai hutan, membentuk setumpuk serasah. Tupai-tupai mengintip dari balik lubang pohon, berlarian membawa kenari di pipi mereka yang menggembung, mata mereka sesekali menengok Misaki seolah curiga ia akan mencuri makanan. Burung-burung mengarah ke selatan, terbang dalam gerombol membentuk formasi seperti ular terbang di langit.

Dadanya serasa membuncah, diiringi deru angin ditelinga, Misaki memacu kecepatan. Pemandangan di sekitarnya seolah mengabur. Pepohonan seolah sedang mengejarnya, bunyi-bunyian hutan menemani permainannya, memacu. Misaki mengangkat _sidewalk surfernya_ dengan satu hentakan, melambung lewat sebuah batu besar.

Papan beroda itu mendarat di sebuah akar pohon yang mencuat dari tanah, Misaki meluncur terus, tak memelankan kecepatan. Sekali lagi, melambung, menyusuri cerukan tanah, sesekali melompat hingga ia terangkat beberapa meter dari tanah, kemudian berputar seperti tornado. Angin mengiringi, membasuh tubuhnya yang penuh keringat.

Ia mengayuh _sidewalk surfingnya_, kali ini dengan keras…

Tak menduga ada lubang di depannya.

Misaki merutuk, ketika mendadak tubuhnya seperti kehilangan beban. Yang terasa hanya angin berderu di telinga. Ada suara berdebam ketika ia jatuh, disususul bunyi sesuatu patah dan rasa sakit membuncah seperti api di kaki kirinya. Misaki memejamkan mata, kepala berdentum.

"Hei, bocah!"

Oh, _shit._

Yang terakhir ia rasakan adalah sepasang tangan dingin di wajah.

Misaki terbangun karena mendengar suara air bergemericik di dekatnya. Punggungnya bersandar pada sesuatu yang lembut, badannya terasa hangat. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, tapi selain itu… Misaki mencoba menggerakkan kakinya…, dan menarik nafas kaget ketika merasakan sakit deperti ditusuk tiba-tiba.

"Sudah bangun."

Misaki mendongak, was-was. Matanya menangkap cahaya biru yang datang dari sebuah kolam kecil sebening kristal di sebelahnya, mewarnai sekitarnya.

Di seberangnya, ada seorang pemuda. Umurnya kira-kira sepantaran dengan Misaki. Tubuhnya kurus tapi langsing. Rambutnya gelap, dibiarkan menutup sebagian wajah. Misaki tak bisa melihat jelas karena cahaya di sana remang-remang, tapi yang jelas dia tak sedang tersenyum.

"Dilihat juga tahu." Misaki membuang muka. Wajahnya panas tiba-tiba.

Ia mendengar suara menggeleser. Ketika mendongak, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan bola mata sebiru langit di balik kacamata, namun tak bisa membaca emosi di baliknya. Pemuda aneh itu berlutut di sebelahnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kaki kiri Misaki.

"Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu menarik tangannya, mata melirik wajah Misaki seolah ia tak mengira ada orang yang akan menanyakan nama. Itu pertama kalinya mereka bertatapan langsung. Misaki tak bisa berpaling, mata biru itu… seolah menariknya. Lima menit lebih mungkin mereka bertatapan. Si pemuda asing itulah yang memalingkan wajah duluan, meneruskan apa yang tadi akan dilakukannya.

"Namaku Yata Misaki." Ia melanjutkan. Tidak mendapat respon. Misaki cemberut.

"Hei! Apa kau bisu?!"

Pemuda berambut gelap itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempang kulit kecil di sebelahnya. Sebuah wadah kerang. Di dalamnya ada cairan hijau lembek seperti kentang pure bikinan Yatogami— koki di mansion mereka— hanya saja yang ini terlihat seperti kentang basi.

"Kau tidak memberikan namamu semudah itu, bocah." Lelaki itu bahkan tidak mendongak. Jari-jarinya menyentuh cairan hijau, kemudian dengan lembut mengangkat betis Misaki dan mulai mengoles. Rasanya dingin.

"Nama itu punya kekuatan." Kali ini ia mendongak, menatap langsung wajah Misaki. Wajahnya diwarnai biru, menciptakan bayangan seperti sedang menutupi emosi pemuda itu.

"Beri tahu sajalah!" Misaki melipat tangan di depan dada. Siapa yang bocah di sini?!

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, matanya terpaku pada pekerjaan di depannya. Sentuhan pemuda itu dingin seperti air di danau, tangannya meremas pelan. Misaki menggenggam tangannya, kuku menembus kulit, berusaha menahan tangan untuk tetap berada di samping tubuhnya.

"Baiklah." pemuda itu mengusap area di sekitar tulang kering. "Karena kau menghiburku. Nama, huh?"

Senyum di wajah lawan bicaranya tak terefleksikan di mata biru dingin itu; kosong. Ia meletakkan kaki kiri Misaki dengan tumit sebagai tumpuan, tapi menjaga agar tak terlalu menekuk di bagian lutut. Tangan-tangannya cekatan mengeluarkan sebuah selimut yang kemudian dilipatnya menyerupai bantal. Pemuda itu mengangkat kaki Misaki pelan, kemudian meletakkannya di atas kain yang terlipat.

"Namaku Fushimi Saruhiko."

Pemuda itu bangun.

"Jangan main _sidewalk surfing_ untuk sementara waktu." Saruhiko melirik melalui bahunya saat ia berbalik. "Mi… sa… ki…"

Oh… ia menyesal memberi tahu namanya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Hampir semua lampu di mansion mati.

Misaki merasa lucu harus mengendap-endap di rumah sendiri. Tapi sekarang disanalah ia, mengintip dari balik semak. Angin malam seperti menggigit kulit, tapi Misaki tak peduli. Ia berjalan pelan, tetap berada dalam bayangan. Ranting-ranting pohon bergoyang, membuat siluet mereka bagai hantu yang menggapai-gapai. Jantungnya berdebar, matanya sesekali melirik hutan yang sekarang penuh bayang. Ia menahan keinginan untuk lari ketika melihat pintu belakang.

Tenang.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Misaki berjalan, kemudian mempercepat langkah, hingga ia akhirnya berlari kecil. Perjalanan ke pintu seakan memakan waktu seumur hidup. Secepat kilat, ia meraih kenop pintu, menariknya terbuka, perasaan lega mengguyur seperti air es di musim kemarau. Misaki sampai di dalam. Aman. Pelan, ditutupnya pintu, dan berjingkat mengitari meja di tengah ruangan. Sesekali matanya awas mencermati benda di sekitarnya. Kalau sesuatu jatuh… Misaki bergidik.

Sesuatu selalu berjalan mulus di awal…, dan kacau di akhir.

Kaki kirinya sudah tidak sesakit awal ia jatuh— entah apa yang dilakukan Saruhiko pada kakinya— tapi ketika diberi beban terlalu berat… katakanlah… kakinya tidak kooperatif. Misaki tak sengaja menumpu pada kaki yang sakit ketika ia hendak berlari pelan keluar dapur.

_Kusanagi-san akan membunuhku_…

Tangannya mengikuti insting— menggapai-gapai mencari pegangan— dan mengenai rak peralatan minum teh. Misaki meringis ketika bunyi barang pecah seolah menggema di pelosok rumah dan ia jatuh dengan bokong mencium lantai terlebih dahulu. Ada beberapa teriakan, suara beberapa orang berlari, sebelum akhirnya lampu dinyalakan.

"Yata-chan!"

_Mati aku!_

Misaki menelan ludah, memberanikan diri mendongak. Semua sedang berkumpul rupanya, adu tatap dengan nya seolah membeku di tempat.

Ada Yashiro— dengan _coat _hijau pupus dan kemeja berenda itu— Kusanagi-san, Totsuka-san, Mikoto-san, Yatogami, dan… seorang pria dengan _coat_ biru. Matanya sewarna _amethyst_, dengan rambut _bluish_ yang mengingatkan Misaki akan seseorang. Misaki nyaris mengira itu Saruhiko kalau bukan karena badannya yang lebih tinggi. Tunggu…

"Munakata-san?!"

Misaki buru-buru bangun dan menghormat.

"Maaf, er…"

Yang Mulia _Ratu_ tersenyum padanya, Misaki berani sumpah Munakata terlihat lega. Izumo berkacak pinggang, hendak membuka mulut ketika Yashiro menghalanginya dengan satu tangan. Tangan lainnya menggendong seekor kucing putih dengan mata _chromatic_.

"Dari mana saja, Yata-kun?"

Nada bicaranya tak terdengar marah, tapi mengandung teguran. Misaki mendapati lantai lebih menarik sekarang. Pandangan Yashiro seperti membakar kepalanya. Ia mengusap lengan dan memberanikan diri menatap ke depan. Yatogami mendelik padanya seperti singa yang teritorinya direnggut, pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan tenang melewati Misaki, kemudian mulai memungut pecahan cangkir dan tatakannya.

"Hutan?" tak meyakinkan. _Jangan lihat Kusanagi-san, jangan lihat Kusanagi-san, jangan lihat Kusanagi-san._

Suara pecahan beling yang saling beradu ketika dipungut menguasai keadaan. Misaki merasa tangannya lengket oleh keringat terlepas dari udara dingin malam itu. Wajah Izumo tidak bisa diidentifikasi. Mungkin ia marah? Kecewa? Menyesal? Mungkin gabungan ketiganya. Misaki tak yakin.

"Naik ke kamarmu, Yata-chan. Nanti aku akan bicara denganmu." Akhirnya sang bartender bicara. "Mari, Yang Mulia. Kita belum mendiskusikan beberapa hal."

Misaki masuk ke kamar tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Ia nyaris menghempas badannya ke ranjang, matanya menatap tepat pada jendela. Langit malam luas sekali. Beberapa konstelasi menangkap perhatiannya. Sebaris bintang berjajar, sangat dekat satu sama lain hingga membentuk jalur meliuk warna putih di langit. Pikirannya beralih pada pemuda aneh tadi. Saruhiko. Kira-kira ia berasal dari mana? Apa yang dilakukannya di gua tadi? Apa Saruhiko juga jatuh? Tapi tadi si aneh itu tak terluka.

Ah, siapa yang peduli.

Meski Misaki berpikir begitu, wajah Saruhiko seolah tak mau lepas dari pikirannya. Matanya yang sebiru air terjun Shizume, dibingkai rambut gelap di sekitar wajahnya. Entahlah…, ada kesan rapuh pada pemuda itu. Rapuh sekaligus kuat.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya duduk.

"Masuk."

Kepala Kusanagi-san menyembul dari celah di pintu. Ia tersenyum sedikit, kemudian masuk. Misaki memperhatikan setiap langkah sang bartender. Cahaya remang-remang mencegah Misaki mengobservasi ekspresi Kusanagi lebih jauh. Tapi bahunya melorot serta langkahnya terseret. Akhirnya pria pirang itu duduk di hadapan Misaki, menyunggingkan senyum sedih.

"Yata-chan." Suaranya serak, tercekik. "Maaf tadi aku…"

Ia menghela nafas, matanya terpejam. Untuk beberapa lama, mereka hanya diam. Kepalanya menunduk, membuat ekspresi sang bartender tertutup bayangan. Misaki merasa dadanya terhimpit rasa bersalah. Tadi ia juga yang membuat masalah.

"Tidak Kusanagi-san. Justru aku yang minta maaf. Kalau bukan gara-gara aku, cangkir teh kesayanganmu tidak akan pecah."

Kusanagi mendongak tiba-tiba. Mendadak sekali hingga lehernya menimbulkan suara berderak pelan. Ow… Misaki baru hendak menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja ketika Kusanagi tertawa. Terbahak-bahak. Pria itu memegangi perutnya sambil melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Misaki menatapnya.

"Ini bukan soal cangkir teh, Yata-chan." Sang bartender mengusap air matanya, bernafas terengah-engah. "Soal tadi siang."

"Oh." Misaki menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu mengekang. Coba lihat kau sekarang." Kusanagi melambaikan tangan naik turun, mengindikasikan Misaki secara keseluruhan. "Hampir 19 dan tak punya pacar, bicara dengan wanita saja kau tak pernah."

"Hei!"

"Dan aku masih tak mengizinkanmu keluar mansion."

Kusanagi benar-benar terdengar menyesal, terlepas dari senyum yang menghias lengkung bibirnya. Misaki maju. Gerakan selanjutnya begitu tak terduga, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahu Kusanagi, kemudian meremasnya erat. Posisi yang aneh memang. Hei, tapi itu masuk dalam katagori pelukan sayang. Misaki bisa merasakan tubuh Kusanagi menegang untuk sedetik sebelum akhirnya rileks.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Kusanagi-san." Misaki menarik diri, tersenyum. "Kau sudah seperti ibuku."

Pria di hadapannya terkesima. Untuk beberapa detik, ia hanya menatap Misaki. Kemudian Kusanagi terkekeh, bangun dari tempatnya duduk.

"Dasar tidak sopan!"

Misaki berani sumpah tadi pelupuk mata sang bartender berkilau. Tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia sendiri mulai merasa lelah. Pemuda bermata hazel itu beringsut mundur, bermaksud mengambil bantal.

"Ow!"

Misaki mengintip posisi kaki kirinya. Di antara remang bulan, kaki itu terlihat menjijikkan. Di bagian tulang kering dan betisnya masih ada bekas cairan obat Saruhiko yang sekarang sudah mengering, seperti lumut. Posisi kaki kirinya terlipat, dengan badan Misaki menumpu pada kaki persetan itu.

"Yata-chan?" Ow, _crap_… ia lupa Kusanagi ada di sana.

Misaki pasrah saja ketika sang bartender menghampirinya, alis bertaut. Dengan lembut, Kusanagi membantu meluruskan kakinya yang sakit. Mata coklat kopinya menelusuri permukaan kulit yang sekarang berhias 'lumut'. Kusanagi menekuk kakinya sedikit dan Misaki berdengap ketika kakinya serasa ditendang mendadak.

"Kakimu terkilir." Kusanagi menatapnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Misaki menghela nafas. Kemudian mulai bercerita. Dari ketika ia memutuskan main _sidewalk surfer_ di hutan adalah ide bagus— "Yata-chan." Kusanagi menegurnya. "Tapi itu menyenagkan!" Misaki cemberut sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Pria berambut pirang itu mendesah.— kemudian saat ia jatuh ke lubang yang tertutup serasah— "Kau harus lebih awas, Yata-chan."— dan berakhir di gua lembab dengan danau kecil sebagai penerang. Misaki memutuskan untuk tak menceritakan Saruhiko; anak itu terlalu aneh.

"Lalu? Siapa yang mengobatimu?" Haha… tentu saja…

"Aku tak tahu." Misaki menarik ujung-ujung mulutnya ke bawah, matanya melirik bulan yang sudah membumbung tinggi. "Aku bangun, dan obat menjijikkan itu sudah ada di kakiku."

Dia tak mengarang di bagian menjijikkan. Hidungnya berkerut ketika mengingat cairan yang dioles Saruhiko… Ugh…

" Siapapun itu, ramuan obatnya sangat bagus." Wajah Kusanagi sulit dibaca. Ia meletakkan kaki kiri Misaki di atas bantal kecil.

"Tidur sekarang, Yata-chan."

Kusanagi menutup tirai jendela, untuk beberapa saat ruangan jadi gelap. Sampai sang bartender menyalakan lilin di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur. Misaki menonton lidah api yang sesekali bergoyang. Indah…

Kemudian matanya terpejam.

"Sudah tidur?"

"Sudah, Munakata-san."

Ada suara gemerisik kain, dan tambahan beban di kasur dekat kakinya.

"Boleh aku…"

"Tak usah ditanyakan, Yang Mulia."

Hening.

Berikutnya ada suara langkah kaki, kemudian pintu yang menimbulkan suara 'klik' pelan.

Sebuah tangan mengelus rambutnya pelan. Misaki mengerang, merubah posisinya. Samar-samar ada suara nyanyian, lagu ninabobo waktu dia kecil dulu.

"Jaga diri, Pangeran Kecil."

* * *

Misaki menengok ke bawah dari lubang tempatnya jatuh kemarin. Mula-mula ia berjongok di mulut lubang. Pertama, menurunkan satu kaki, kemudian kaki yang lainnya. Yang terakhir masuk adalah badan. Akar-akaran yang tadi diikatnya ke batu melingkar kuat di pinggang. Misaki mengambil resiko dengan menengok ke belakang. Ia menelan ludah. Batu paling besar di bawah terlihat seperti kerikil dari tempatnya bergelantung. Misaki menarik nafas. Terlambat untuk lari pulang.

Pegangannya ia lepas. Misaki ingin berteriak ketika lagi-lagi badannya mendapat sensasi terlalu ringan, tapi tenggorokannya tercekik. Hanya dengan kemauan sekeras baja ia berhasil tetap membuka mata ketika hembusan angin membuatnya pindah posisi menjadi jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu. Tanah mendekat dengan kecepatan yang memusingkan.

Tepat saat ia pikir hidupnya akan berakhir, Misaki berhenti jatuh.

Akar di seputar pinggangnya menegang, kemudian berayun-ayun dengan tubuh Misaki di posisi yang janggal.

"Heh…, selamat."

Saat datang pertama kali ke sana, Misaki tak bisa mendeskripsikan keindahan gua itu dengan satu kata. Kini lagi-lagi ia memandang, terkesima— terlepas dari situasinya— pada gua bawah tanah itu.

Sepuluh meter dari tempatnya bergelantung, adalah sebuah kolam— bukan, itu danau— yang seolah berpendar biru elektrik, memenuhi tiap rongga gua seperti kristal. Deretan stalakit bergantung di langit-langit gua, warnanya putih seperti kristal, menjorok ke air seolah ingin menggapai karena haus, tetesan air menggema menghasilkan nada yang monoton. Lantai gua membentuk undak-undak di sekitar danau, membuat banyak tempat untuk diduduki. Di sana-sini, kumpulan stalagmite menjulang seperti karang-karang kecil, ikut memantul cahaya biru dari danau. Permukaannya dialiri air.

"Misaki?"

Misaki melakukan satu kesalahan dengan mencoba menoleh. Ia berputar-putar dengan liar di tempat, hampir mengeluarkan sarapannya tadi pagi. Wajahnya panas. Mendadak ada sentakan keras yang membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Saruhiko. Sekarang, tanpa cahaya biru, Misaki menyadari betapa pucat kulit pemuda di hadapannya, matanya sayu dan wajahnya nyaris kosong. Mukanya makin panas—kalau itu mungkin terjadi— ketika menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Saruhiko.

"Kau tersangkut."

Misaki tergagap.

"Bu-bukan! Aku… Hei, siapa bilang kau boleh memanggil dengan nama depanku!?"

Mata hazelnya menatap dinding gua di kiri Saruhiko. Pemuda itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dengan sekali lambaian tangan, sebuah dagger keluar entah dari mana. Secepat kilat, Saruhiko mengayunkan tangan. Detik berikutnya, Misaki menghantam tanah, lagi-lagi mendarat di atas bokong.

"Trim's." ia mendelik pada punggung Saruhiko yang mulai menjauh.

Pemuda itu bahkan tak menjawab. Misaki menaikkan alis sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik turun.

Namun demikian, Misaki mengikutinya masuk. Ia duduk di batu besar yang paling tinggi di depan Saruhiko meletakkan tas kulitnya. Mata hazel itu mengikuti pergerakan pemuda di hadapannya. Saruhiko luwes sekali. Tiap ia bergerak, Misaki seperti melihat orang sedang menari.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Saruhiko memiringkan kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi wajah Misaki panas, mungkin sekarang wajahnya sewarna dengan tomat di lemari penyimpanan mereka di mansion.

"Aku belum bilang terima kasih."

Respon yang didapatnya adalah alis yang terangkat. Saruhiko duduk di sebelah tas kulitnya, mata masih terfokus pada Misaki. Ada sesuatu di ekspresinya yang tak terbaca. Bisa jadi pemuda di hadapannya kaget? Bingung? Atau ingin tahu? Mungkin gabungan ketiganya. Pemuda itu menggeser duduknya lebih dekat pada batu yang diduduki Misaki.

"Lalu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh mengatakan terima kasih,ya?"

Wajah Saruhiko kembali menjadi kosong. Ia meneruskan kegiatannya; mengorek isi tas kulit. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menarik sebuah kantong kedap air keluar. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia mulai melepas bajunya. Mata Misaki melebar.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menurutmu?"

Saruhiko sudah setengah telanjang. Yang tersisa hanya celana panjang hitam. Untunglah saat itu ia berhenti, dan mulai merapikan bajunya. Misaki tercenung. Saruhiko melirik padanya seolah mengira Misaki akan pergi.

"Kau belum pulang." Ia tak bertanya. Ada nada terkejut dalam suaranya.

"Tentu saja, dasar monyet sialan."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Dengan gerakan sigap, Saruhiko mendekati tepi danau, kemudian melompat. Air danau sebening kristal, saat Misaki mencelupkan tangan, jarinya tersengat rasa dingin. Dasar danau terlihat dekat, seolah hanya dengan menenggelamkan tangan, Misaki bisa menyentuhnya. Bayangan Saruhiko bergelombang seperti fatamorgana, meliuk-liuk dalam air sambil memungut segenggam… apapun itu. Terlihat seperti daun-semak-semak tercabut yang berpendar.

Misaki memperhatikan ketika akhirnya kepala Saruhiko menyembul ke permukaan. Satu per satu bagian tubuhnya yang lain mulai tampak. Bahu, dada, pinggang, kemudian kaki. Misaki mereguk ludah, mendadak tenggorokannya kering.

Saruhiko terlihat…

Yah, Misaki tak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata. Matanya mengikuti air yang meluruh di wajahnya, melalui dagu, kemudian menetes kembali ke danau. Rambutnya merapat ke kening, membuat semacam bingkai di sekitar mata biru.

"Misaki… tidak sopan melihat orang seperti itu."

Misaki membuang muka yang mungkin sekarang sedang merona merah, sepertinya stalagmite di sebelahnya kelihatan menarik daripada Saruhiko.

"Apa yang kau ambil di sana?" Misaki menjulurkan kepalannya.

Saruhiko mendongak sebentar. Kemudian ia memasukkan kantong yang sudah terikat itu ke dalam tas kulitnya. Tak sampai semenit, pemuda berambut gelap itu sudah memakai kembali bajunya.

"Lumut."

Misaki mengikutinya ketika Saruhiko sudah mulai beranjak.

"Hei! Aku belum bilang terima kasih!"

Saruhiko menghentikan langkahnya sementara, berbalik ragu pada Misaki. Tetesan air seolah memenuhi lorong gua yang hening, pendar biru memantul di kulit Saruhiko. Misaki menelan ludah.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku kemarin… dan hari ini."

Saruhiko mematung, matanya agak melebar. Lama ia berdiam diri seolah sedang mendebat sesuatu. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama."

Misaki menyeringai, menatap punggung pemuda itu ketika ia menjauh.

Mungkin mengunjunginya lagi besok tidak buruk juga.

* * *

A/N:Maaf terlambat berminggu-minggu ! Tapi chapternya jadi panjang... Maaf sekali lagi, minna... Ada perbaikan di sana-sini. Review ditunggu!

Sidewalk surfing= wujud skateboard jadul pertama kali ditemukan.

Serasah= ampas pohon yang jatuh ke tanah. (kaya' daun kering, ranting, buah-buah kecil dst)

I do not own K


End file.
